Ouran High School Host CLub:When a Host appears
by MiniKakashi
Summary: Oc Tomo enters the Academy as a sports scholarship student in order to watch over her sweet cousin Haruhi, only to be blackmailed into the club as the Lonely Dark Prince and rivaling Tamaki. But to add to it she falls for a host.Kinky pleasure o.e; o bby
1. The rise of the Dark invader

Entering the Ouran Academy, up a flight of stairs, 3rd wing, and last room on the left. "This is it…", opening the door to the supposed abandon Music Room #3 reveals a most tantalizing site.

"Welcome." All the members of this elite, yet elegant club greeted simultaneously. "Hmmm…What is up with all these strange guests?" One of the host said to the other, "And why is it we keep getting guy ones?" The other replied, the guest officially assumed these two were twins and hated people. They both shrugged and looked down at a blonde host sitting in a chair, "Either way a guest is a guest." He stood and walked over to the supposed guest who apparently went into shock.

"Hello there, I am Tamaki and I welcome you to my club…hmm." His eyes widened slightly when he looked at the face of the newcomer. "Kyoya, doesn't this one resemble someone?" Tamaki said to a host with black hair and glasses. "I don't see what you mean." Kyoya stated as he continued writing stuff down in a little book.

"Sorry I'm late!!!" A voice called from behind, the guest turned to see a brown hair boy enter the room, "Oh excuse me I…" The boy stopped, "Haruhi…" They stared each other down before the guest tackled Haruhi, "Oh it's been so long!!! And what is up with your hair? And these clothes? Uncle Ranka was right you've been dragged into the nether realm…" The boy turned his head and eyed the group evilly, "By these delinquents."

Tamaki's eye began to twitch, he grabbed his chest on the spot where his heart was and then disappeared to the corner of the room. "You're one to talk. You look like you're from X-motocross with that jacket and goggles on your head. Geez, Does anybody have any sense of fashion?" The twins spoke again. "Tomo-chan what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked the one hugging her, they were ignoring the twins which made them angry, "HEY DIDN'T YOU HEAR ONE THING WE JUST SAID?!" They yelled.

"Well you see Haruhi, Uncle Ranka sent me a letter and since I've been busy I didn't really get to it till yesterday." Tomo took out the letter and showed it to Haruhi. "Of course, everything in this letter was thrown out of proportions!" Haruhi exclaimed. Tomo eyed the twins and Tamaki, "Well not everything. Those 3 assumed I was a guy." Haruhi looked at them as well, "Oh, I see…"

Tamaki and the twins went wide eyed and looked at Tomo head to toe, "You mean…you're a she?!" Tamaki then looked at Kyoya, "I thought you were smart enough to realize the resemblance!" He hissed as Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at Haruhi and Tomo, "I did I just didn't want to spoil the surprise." He smirked as he went back to writing.

"Well that still doesn't explain how you got into the Academy so easily." A cheery blonde child said tugging on Tomo's coat, "Hm, you must be Honey-senpai." Tomo said smiling down at him, "I got in easily because as of today I'm a student at this academy." She said holding up a student ID. Haruhi looked at Tomo with amazement, "How?" Everyone looked at Tomo with the same curiosity, "I got a sports scholarship. I'm horrible at Academics but sports I'm great at." She smiled.

_ "Their total opposites…"_ Everybody in the room thought at the same time. They began to composite the differences between the two.

Haruhi and Tomo:

Haruhi has brown hair, but Tomo has black.

Haruhi is smart, but Tomo isn't.

Haruhi isn't athletic, but Tomo is.

Haruhi hides her emotions, Tomo loves to show them.

Haruhi has her hair layered down, while Tomo has her in a pineapple cut.

Haruhi is shorter then Tomo by 5 inches.

Tamaki looked at them again then wrote down;

Haruhi and Tomo Similarities:

Haruhi and Tomo are girls.

Haruhi and Tomo both have flat chests.

Haruhi and Tomo are related.

Haruhi and Tomo like to mock others.

Haruhi and Tomo like to dress like guys.

Haruhi sighed as she watched them fill out the chart, "Forgive them they don't even know you're going to dress in the female attire." Tomo shook her head, "Actually, I'm dressing in the boy uniform. The people in the office got me confused too." She laughed which made Haruhi slump her head, "Of course…"

Tomo snickered then felt something strange touch her leg, "What the…" She looked down, surprised to see a raccoon staring up at her, "Huh? Well hello there little guy." She said smiling and picking it up. "That's Mori-senpai's pet." Haruhi said as she also petted it, "Mori? As in a harpoon?" Tomo asked tilting her head. She looked up to see a tall black haired boy smiling as he took the raccoon from her, "M-M-Mori?" She asked pointing at him.

Haruhi laughed and nodded, "Yup. He and Honey-senpai are both 3rd years. Dad must've already told you that." Tomo kept staring at Mori, who looked back at her with a straight face. "Yeah…but I didn't know the size difference." She muttered as she saw Honey climbing up onto Mori's shoulder.

Tomo felt a pull then was dragged away from the others, "Hey!!!" She said struggling to get away. They stopped suddenly in front of Tamaki and Kyoya, "I believe I have an idea that'll benefit your dear cousin Haruhi." She tilted her head and looked over her shoulder at Haruhi who had a questioning look on her face. "You see, Haruhi is our chore dog/ host. Because she broke a renaissance vase that costs over 8 million yen. She has to repay this debt by having 1,000 requests by our customers." Kyoya said with a grin slowly stretching across his face, "And I have compiling evidence of you doing something to one of our esteemed chairman's private property that I think you want an alibi and wanting to be exonerated of all lawsuits."

Tomo had gone into shock and was kneeling on the ground when she heard Tamaki utter a verdict that she was certain was going to lead her to her doom. "You are to help Haruhi reach her new quota of 3,000 requests." He was firm and apparently changed his mood from earlier. Haruhi was crouching next to her now, "You can't do that, she hasn't even started school yet and you've already have some ridiculous blackmail on her." Kyoya held up a picture of Tomo vandalizing a family car in the parking lot with her motorcycle.

Tomo face planted the floor when she suddenly felt a killing stare from behind her. "Alright, Alright! I'll do it! But how in the hell am I going to fit into this club?" Hikaru and Tamaki were now facing her and studying the way she looked, "I'd say she would be a bodyguard." A slight insecurity hit Tomo, "Hmm, how about a ruffian type. Mischief and coy…" another insecurity hit Tomo, "Nah…How about~"

The door suddenly opened as the guest started to arrive, "Welcome!" The boys were back in position except for Haruhi and Tomo. They were still stunned with what was happening that they didn't realize that anything was happening. "Haruhi-sama are you ok?" A small group of girls asked worriedly, "Oh yes, I'm sorry for not welcoming you. Shall I get us some tea?" She had snapped into Host mode in an instant, "It's ok Haruhi and yes we'd like some tea." They all glanced over at Tomo as they left with Haruhi.

Tomo slowly got up and wobbled a bit, she looked about the room to see everybody tending to girls all with smiles on their faces. A girl walked over to her she looked concerned, "Are you ok?" Tomo looked at her then gave a slight smile, "I am ok. It just hurts to see everyone so happy and not you. You should go have fun then show any remorse for a thing like me." She was actually just saying that to herself but ended up using it to apologize. "No its ok I rather be here your company is enough to make me smile." The girl replied blushing slightly.

Tamaki and the other host watched as bits and parts of their customers went over to Tomo, "It seems you have a new rival Tamaki." A voice came from Haruhi's group, "Huh?" Tamaki looked to see Renge standing with a smirk as she watched the girls flood to the newcomer, "Tamaki think about it. You're the prince of the club, but you have one thing you've never really touched on in your character." The hosts sat and thought for a long time until, "Oh my, you're like a darker Tamaki-senpai." They all gasped when they realized that they had just created/ invited the Dark Prince into their club...


	2. Dark Prince: Light moments

Haruhi awoke the next morning with an arm around her waist she jolted out of bed and stared at the sleeping body that began to fidget. When the body sat up she saw a handsome young man with a pineapple cut rubbing his eyes and looking at her from the corner of them. "Haruhi you look surprised, what happened?" When the voice came she instantly recognized it and felt embarrassed when she remembered who it was.

"N-n-nothing Tomo-chan. Um…uh…what would you like for breakfast?" She asked as she began to remember all the events that led up to her cousin living with her. Tomo stood up and began to stretch as she watched Haruhi leave the bedroom. "She must still hate me for boosting her quota up." She sighed as she began to look about to find her new uniform.

She couldn't help but mess with it a bit and ended up wearing the clean white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a sweater vest over top of it, that has the Ouran emblem on it. She was fine with the shoes and pants but added a chain just to match her appearance. She walked out of the room with a simple smile that showed she was at peace. That was until Ranka saw her, "What in the world?" He grabbed her and dragged her off into the living room away from the kitchen where Haruhi stood and watched in confusion.

"Is everyone cross dressing at that damn school?" He snarled at her as he looked her over, "Well not that your bad looking but I mean! Seriously? I wanted you to spy on Haruhi and make sure she was ok, not dress up and join those crazy rich kids and their charade of meaningless ego boosting." Tomo stared up at her uncle utterly confused at what he was ranting about, "Um…Uncle Ranka…I'm just doing a little espionage." She chuckled nervously as she lied, "Espionage….Actually that's not a bad idea." Ranka replied as he thought through Tomo's "new plan".

"Tomo-chan! We better get going or we'll be late for school!" Haruhi called to her and she instantly stood up, "Coming! Later Uncle Ranka." She hugged Ranka than ran out the door after Haruhi.

Tomo sighed as she took her first step onto the school grounds. "OH MY GOD ITS HARUHI AND TOMO!" A group of girls squealed out as they saw the two walking together. "Heh…that was kind of odd." Tomo muttered, "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Just prepare yourself for the unexpected when Renge is around." Haruhi advised. Tomo nodded but stopped in shock when she didn't see Haruhi, she looked about and saw that Tamaki was hugging spinning about in circles with her.

"Ahem! Drop the cuz' or face my wrath blondie!" Tomo said coldly which made everyone stare at the scene that was unfolding. Tamaki stared dumbfounded, but grew a bit agitated when he remembered that Tomo was his new rival, "I will not unhand my daughter to the likes of you! Especially if she doesn't want to go with you." He nuzzled Haruhi as he spoke, this made Tomo upset and a bit unaware of everyone beginning to gather around her. "Pfft! So little king, you refuse to listen to my warning." She grinned which made a group of girls swoon.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE! This is the most perfect love story ever made!" A voice came and a mobile boxed pedestal drove into the circle where Tomo was. Renge slowly appeared out of the box with a microphone and pointed at her, "The Dark Prince finding no love struggles to make his relationship with his own cousin seem more than just family love but a much deeper and sacred one, but all the while the White Prince is able to swoop in and gain that love ever so easily without having to pass a barrier of family matters. Such tragedy, such hatred, such war and love! But wait! Another twist, the twin jesters each with their own love find the sweet innocent Haruhi as another chance for love! The triangle and the legacy have just gotten bigger and more interesting!"

All the girls began talking amongst themselves, suddenly squealing was heard and banners went up with different names one each one. "The game is to gain the love of Haruhi! But which one will win it who knows!" Renge roared. Tomo was confused but her posture didn't change so her fangirls squealed more, "TOMO IS GONNA WIN! NOT EVEN A HINT OF HESITATION FROM THE GAME'S ANNOUNCEMENT PHASED HIM!"

Haruhi on the other hand was in the middle of being kidnapped by the twins who had appeared when Renge went on about the game. "Come now Haruhi class is about to start!" They both grinned as they heard Tamaki shouting at them. He stopped when he saw Tomo still staring at him, "Very well then…I ACCEPT THE GAME AND WILL PROVE THAT A FATHER'S AND DAUGHTER'S LOVE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT OF A COUSIN'S LOVE!" Tomo was way past confusion and beyond that she just shrugged, "Whatever. I'm going to class."

Her first day of school went on without any major hitch except the fact that she was in the same classes as Kyoya and Tamaki, she was constantly followed by fangirls, and the only time she had any real peace during the day was at lunch when she snuck out and sat in a tree to eat. She only found one other thing peaceful…Kendo club.

She had no class at the end of the day so she made it her Kendo club time. She headed for the dojo to get situated with the coach who had recruited her from her old school. When she got to the door of the dojo she was surprised to see Mori-senpai opening the door from the other side. "Oh! I'm sorry Senpai I didn't know you were on the other side." She bowed in apology. She felt a hand ruffle her hair and as she looked up she saw Mori smirk as he moved his hand away.

She blushed slightly and was going to say something but stopped when the coach called her name. "Eh? Coming!" She called back and went in waving back at Mori as he left. Mori waved back as he exited and began to walk away from the dojo with a sudden thought crossing his mind which made him stop and look back. The wind blew toward him, making him seem as he were in a trance.

When Kendo was over Tomo dressed back into her uniform and headed out to the main campus. She sighed as she thought what would happen in the Host club today especially with Tamaki out to win a silly game made up by the fandom the host club had. She looked up to see the giant clock tower about chime at the time. She went wide eyed when she notice she was going be late.

Haruhi had warned Tomo not to be late because Tamaki would certainly raise the quota as punishment. She had ran all the way to the club room and managed excaping being late. She opened the door to see the club members getting dressed in Egyptian attire. "About time you got here! Put this on!" The twins had snuck up on her and threw clothing at her. She headed for a closet where they said Haruhi was changing, she opened the door to see Haruhi dressed as a royal slave, "Wow…they really do research on what they're cosplaying as huh?" Haruhi giggled and pointed at Tomo, "Just wait till you see what you have to wear." With that she left Tomo to get dressed.

Tomo walked out of the closet as the guest began to arrive, 'They seriously need to tell me ahead of time when the guest are here.' She thought to herself as she saw the girls looking over at her. She was supposed to be an evil sorcerer but she made some alterations to make her look like mysterious and evil Egyptian pharaoh just to rile Tamaki. She didn't have to say anything to get Tamaki's attention, for the glare and random scowl confirmed he saw what she did.

She grinned slyly then walked to the group that was waiting for her at a table surrounded by sand a little stream that was supposed to represent the Nile river. She sat down, which for some reason, was when the Dark Prince made its appearance. "I'm honored to be your host for this marvelous day but am truly sorry that I am not as spontaneous and lively like the other hosts or like you beautiful goddesses before me." She tilted her head and made a slight concerned expression which made the girls blush, "N-n-no! It's ok! We find you more interesting and down to earth than any other host here."

Tamaki over heard the comment and twitched at the fact that he now realized it was more of an insult to him than anyone else. "Don't say that… I'm nothing but a mere ploy set on this earth to have no reason to live but to watch others live happily and make sure they stay happy." She reached out and held the hand of the girl who spoke and looked into her eyes, "So please remain a radiant goddess…" She kissed the back of the girl's hand.

A sudden uproar of squeals and blushing was heard throughout the club room, Tamaki looked over at Tomo who was smiling wickedly back at him with taunting expression, "Damn that girl…." He growled under his breath but stopped when Haruhi set down a tray of sweets and tea. "Oh Haruhi!" He said happily. Haruhi smiled and walked away to serve her own guests, this made Tamaki snap back into his pharaoh role. "Forgive me for being distracted. I was just checking up on the new host and making sure he was doing his job correctly." The guests smiled and forgave him and began to talk about their day.

"That sounds so eventful and so fulfilling than my whole life…your all so lucky." Tamaki was stunned and slowly turned to see Tomo looking down him and his group from behind the couch Tamaki was sitting on. The girls looked at Tomo with curiosity, "You all are lucky to share it with your close friends and family. I wish my life was like yours…" She sighed and stood back up, "I wish…I could love like all of you can…" She turned and walked away leaving all the guests blushing bright red.

Tomo was getting refreshments for her guests but that little act she pulled at Tamaki's station was just to show she was the better prince and who wasn't afraid to prove it. "TOMO-CHAN!" Honey shouted before tackling her with an embrace, "Oh! Hi Honey-senpai." Tomo managed to say in between gasping for air. "Sorry Tomo-chan I didn't mean to knock the wind out of you." Honey said as he started to tear up. Tomo hesitated but smiled softly, "No it's ok senpai…" She leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the head before heading back to her table and guests.

Hunny smiled as she left, but jumped when the refreshment table was split in half and a pedestal appeared with Renge standing on it and laughing, "OH HO! So the game has become more interesting. It appears the moe of Mori is a new priority of the Dark Prince. A triangle and a pentagon of love! MUWAHHAHAA! My doushinji shall be full of all of this greatness!"

Tomo stopped and looked at Kyoya, "So did you let her install rotating, mobile, and normal pedestals around here or did she just do it herself and think no one would mind?" Kyoya glanced at Renge than back at Tomo, "To tell the truth I have no idea." His uncertainty was obvious so she nodded and continued on her way back to her table.

When the last guest left the club members began to clean up and get changed in order to go home as well. When cleaning was done Kyoya left before all of them, Haruhi was dragged away from Tomo by Tamaki and was followed by the twins. So all that was left was Tomo, Mori, and Honey. She didn't mind being with guys for the first time in the day, especially if it was the two who seemed normal than the others. She began to move a table back to its original place when Mori took it from her and moved as if it were nothing. "You've been through a lot today Tomo-chan you can rest and go home. Mori and I will finish cleaning up." Honey said smiling up at her. Tomo shook her head, "I couldn't do that. Plus there isn't much left so I'm ok with helping."

She went to pick up a small pot of flowers but Mori picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, "Hunzikoni, I'll meet you out front." Mori said and began to walk her out of the room. Honey waved as they left, and when they headed down the steps and Honey-senpai was out of sight, Tomo began to flail about, "Put me down! Neh! I hate being carried!" She wiggled until Mori finally set her down on the landing to the staircase. "About time!" She huffed as she straightened her clothing.

She was about to give Mori a piece of her mind when she felt a kiss on the top of her head, she looked back up at him stunned at what he had just done only to meet another kiss on the lips. He stopped and stared down into her eyes before smiling and walking down the rest of the stairs. She watched as he left the lobby, still stunned and not noticing Honey running past her and waving good-bye.


	3. A hell sent visitor

Tomo finally came back to her senses as fewer people walked by. She looked around and realized that Haruhi had also left for home. She sighed as she left the lobby, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking because her thoughts were drifting toward the kiss she had just received. She snapped back into reality again when she heard a car horn, she saw a limo coming straight at her.

She felt a strong tug which made her fall backwards and out of the way of the limo, "Next time I recommend you pay attention to oncoming traffic." The cold voice was recognizable so Tomo didn't have to bother to look at her savior. "Thanks Kyoya, I'll keep that in mind." She slowly got to her feet, but felt a slight pain in her left foot. _'Great…first blackmail and now a sprained ankle. What next?_' She thought to herself as she hopped over to a nearby bench.

Kyoya noticed her at the bench when he had returned from lecturing and possibly fining the driver of the limo, "Don't tell me you sprained your ankle when I pulled you back." He knelt down and began to untie her shoe, "Ok than no I didn't." She chuckled and winced when he slowly pulled off the shoe. "Feels tender doesn't it?" He asked calmly as he slowly pulled off her sock. She nodded as she watched him look her foot over.

"What were you thinking about so much that you had to go and almost get killed anyway?" He asked trying to keep her mind of the pain as he began putting a wrap around her foot that he got from his first aid kit, "None of your business really." She flinched when he squeezed her foot, "You did that on purpose." She snarled at him, he looked back up at her and smirked, "Of course not, now come along I'll have my driver take you home." He helped her up off the bench and helped her toward the sidewalk where his limo pulled up. The driver got out and opened the door quickly as Kyoya sat Tomo down.

"Thanks, but I could've just ridden my bike home. It's not the first time I sprained my ankle." Tomo said as Kyoya entered from the other side, "I can tell, you're handling the pain well enough without pain killers." He noted as he looked at her with little to no amazement. "Yeah it's in the Daihachii genes." Tomo said with pride, "Daihachii?" Kyoya's eyes went wide when heard the name, "You mean your Daihachii Tomoya?" Tomo was surprised and a bit confused, "Yes why?"

Kyoya stared at her a little longer, "Why I hadn't seen the resemblance before? Your father was Fiji Daihachii, the owner of Hachii motorsports and Fiji equipments. Both our father's worked together to create a brand of equipment that would make motorsports safer." Tomo tilted her head as Kyoya spoke, "Again…why does it matter?" She asked still confused, "Forgive me for asking bluntly but why were you enrolled in a commoners' school and raised as a commoner?"

Tomo just smiled, "My father was Haruhi's mother's brother. He was raised with little money and was the oldest of the two. He believed that he always had to set an example as the eldest and show that the best way was to learn how to control money without being greedy or flaunting it about in the faces of others." Tomo went silent as she watched cars pass by. "He had good morals apparently." Kyoya said reassuringly. "He and my mother both… They always did even up to the day they got into the accident." Her tone suddenly shifted to sadness. Kyoya was about to console her when the limo came to a stop."We have arrived to the Fujioka residence." The driver said through a small window that separated them.

Tomo opened the door and slowly stepped out, "Thanks for the ride." She said toward the driver as she began to limp away toward a worried Haruhi and Ranka.

The next day Tomo didn't go to school until around club time. Since she was forced to go to the doctors by Ranka and Haruhi both. When she was finally dropped off by Ranka she was surprised to be met by Kyoya at the lobby, "What are you doin' here?" She asked as he walked over and took her bag of books off her back. "Making sure you don't over work that ankle." He said as he helped her up the stairs. "I only got crutches so no need to get over protective about my safety." Tomo retorted as Kyoya led the way.

Once they got to the hallway that led to the doors of the Music room Tomo couldn't help but notice that Mori was standing as if he had been waiting for them. When Kyoya and Tomo got closer to Mori, he seemed to tense up. Tomo blushed when they stopped next to him, "Hi Mori-senpai." Tomo said softly, Kyoya noticed her change in attitude, "Mori would you mind taking this to Tomo's table, while I help her to the changing room?" Mori looked at Kyoya than took her books and did as he was told.

As Kyoya helped Tomo to the door of the changing room where Haruhi stood waiting to help with the trade off, Tomo couldn't help but hear Kyoya grumble something that sounded like, 'None of my business, huh?'

After the trouble of getting changed into a Mobsters costume, Tomo couldn't help but chuckle at how Tamaki looked so out of place with the scene. He looked to cheerful to be a head gangster, "I'll tell you one thing lil' king, you can't pull off an Al Capone type mobster. Your more like…Reborn!" She laughed as she got in place for the very first time to greet the guest as they entered. Tamaki glared at her, "At least I'm not stupid enough to get a sprained ~" He was stopped in mid-sentence when Hikaru and Kaoru turned their heads and looked at Tamaki with disbelief,"Careful what you say milord or you'll end up regretting it later." They chuckled.

Tamaki gulped and returned his posture as the doors opened, "Welcome ladies to classy bad boys of the 40s." Tamaki announced charmingly. After awhile the group disbanded and began to tend to the guests.

"Oh my, poor Tomo! Are you alright? We heard what happened so we made you some pastries in Refined Foods." The fandom leader of the Tomo Supporters spoke and handed her a basket of bake goods. "Why thank you my love, but you didn't have to waste such delicacies on such a wanted thief as I…" The girl's eyes grew wide, "What did you steal?" Her curiosity was written all over her face, "I stole love from beautiful maidens such as yourselves." She gave a wink as she said this distantly. The girls all squealed and began chattering about how cool Tomo was.

Tamaki was agitated beyond his normal limit, "Damn that Tomo!" He snarled. The majority of his guests had switched to Tomo and Haruhi. He didn't mind losing some to Haruhi but he hated that Tomo was raking them in so easily. "Tamaki-kun don't worry we still love you!" The girls at his table said gleefully, "Thank you ladies…" He pouted as he returned his attention to the girls.

Haruhi was watching Tamaki and Tomo and couldn't help but laugh at how intense they were taking the game. "They really are going to the extreme aren't they Haruhi-kun?" The girl to Haruhi's left asked, "They sure are, but it really is nice to see that Tomo has made a good friend and is fitting in well at this school." She smiled as she looked back at her group, "Why do you say that?" Haruhi blinked than gave a quaint smile, "Tomo was always watched from afar and was always highly admired but he never could make a decent friend because everyone was always afraid of him."

Tomo sat silently as she waited for her next client. She had requested a private sitting with Tomo so no other girls could join the table. "You look quite handsome today Tomo-kun." A soft and elegant voice said, Tomo turned in her seat to greet the guest, "Why thank you very much Ms…" Her eyes met the clients. She was in utter disbelief when she stared back at the familiar face. Tomo stood up ignoring the pain in her ankle, "Ms. Aniki Bushou…I am honored to serve you this fine day." She pulled a seat out for Aniki and pushed it in when she sat down.

"How have you been since we last saw each other?" Aniki asked, her voice still soft. Tomo sat straight and kept her eyes locked with Aniki's, "I've been fine. How about you Lady Aniki?" Tomo asked her voice still holding the Dark Prince charm in it.

Haruhi stopped next to Tamaki who was watching at how strangely his rival was acting, "What's the matter with your cousin?" Haruhi shrugged, "I don't know. I don't really recognize her client." "That's because the client just transferred here from Korea. And she only transferred here because of Tomo." Kyoya said as he approached the two. "Who is she?" Haruhi asked still watching her cousin acting strangely, "Aniki Bushou, the heiress to a multi-million dollar company." Haruhi was shocked, "That's Aniki?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya and Haruhi, "You two know something. What's wrong with her?"

Haruhi took a deep breath, "Aniki was the first girl to confuse Tomo as a boy and even dated her, Tomo didn't have the heart to tell her that she was a girl, but in the end Aniki found out and hated Tomo for a long time. After awhile she forgave Tomo but under a circumstance." Tamaki looked back at Tomo who had changed her expression to a dark and emotionless one, "What circumstance?"

"So? What is the answer my dear Tomo-kun? Will you or will you not love me again and marry me? Or would you rather have your father's legacy be bought away and destroyed along with your reputation?" Aniki smiled, this was an evil smile, a very evil smile in Tomo's terms. She knew it like the back of her hand, this meant there was a very slim chance she was going to win. "Why such a dreadful look?" Aniki snickered, "I'm sorry Lady Bushou but it seems we ran out of tea allow me to go retrieve some more." Tomo stood and limped painfully away to the refreshment table, she was planning an escape even if it did hurt her ankle again.

_ 'Bad things always happen to me…' _Tomo thought to herself as she reached the table, she glanced over her shoulder to see Aniki watching her with emotionless eyes and a taunting smile. She looked back down at the table drawing in a breath, "I've officially entered hell…"


	4. More problems than you can bare

Tomo kept moving but not toward the refreshment table, she was going to a close by window which had a giant willow tree close by it. She knew that if she leaped out the window and grabbed the branch she could get out easily without any assist from the others.

She had finally reached the starting point of her escape plan when Mori suddenly grabbed her from behind and dragged her off with Honey by his side, "Don't worry Tomo-chan, Kyoya and Haruhi came up with a plan." Mori nodded when she glanced up at him. She was surprised that they had made an impromptu plan without her telling them that there was a problem with a guest.

Haruhi and Tamaki were at Aniki's table as soon as Mori and Honey had made the grab, "Oh my, what happened to my dear Tomo-Kun?" Aniki asked innocently. Haruhi smiled calmly, "He shall be back in a moment, he is just going to help our Senpais with a little issue…" Tamaki smiled as well, "Yes, so please milady, enjoy your Earl Gray tea with one of our finest pastries."

"Stop it! OWCH!" Tomo groaned as Kyoya began medical attention to her foot. "Just relax…" He mumbled as he continued with Mori watching over them. Honey had returned to the club room to deliver false news about Tomo falling and being taken to a nearby hospital, when in reality, she was in a car with two fellow hosts…a car with two hosts that had so much tension engulfing the air surrounding them. "Neh! Ok! Just stop!" Tomo demanded as she jolted her leg back. "Why did you do that?" Kyoya asked as he glared at her. "Because…I can handle my problems on my own. Even a sprained ankle that was over worked." She hissed as she rubbed the bruising.

Kyoya sighed as he sat back on the leather seat, he seemed to be agitated but Tomo couldn't really understand why. Mori on the other hand was sitting close by, staring at her with worry in his eyes and his usual un-phased expression. She blushed purely out of embarrassment, she wasn't use to other people worrying about her. Not even her father was overly worried about her when she hurt herself. "You can just…drop me off at home again Kyoya-san…" She muttered, but was surprised to see Mori tense up when hearing the comment. Kyoya nodded, "As you wish, but we're helping you back to your room." He said matter-o-factly.

_This was just way to embarrassing_, Tomo thought to herself as Mori carried her bridal style up the stairs and into the apartment. Kyoya followed close behind and opened the doors along the way. "Alright, Haruhi said she will be along in a few minutes or so. In the meanwhile, if you need anything just call for us." Kyoya instructed as Mori set Tomo down on her bed. "Okay…" Tomo pouted. Mori ruffled her hair again as he stared into her eyes this time. Tomo ended up staring back, but the moment was ruined when Kyoya cleared his throat, "Come along Mori-senpai. We better get back to the club room before Tamaki does something stupid." Mori glanced coldly over his shoulder at Kyoya, but obeyed.

When they left, Tomo fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "What was up with those two?" She asked herself as the painkillers began to set in. She yawned as she slowly fell asleep to various thoughts that rushed through her head.

Haruhi entered the house quietly as she checked in on her sleeping cousin. She blushed again when she saw Tomo sprawled across the bed, "She looks more like a guy then I do…" She huffed as she closed the bedroom door and went to the kitchen, "Haruhi…" A voice called her name from the table. "EEP!" She jumped back as she looked at her intruder, "Kyoya! What the hell…!" She lowered her voice immediately. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snarled out, "On call doctor." He said calmly as he took a sip from the cup of tea he had made for himself. Haruhi grumbled as she began to do the chores, she really didn't want to argue or deal with the evil mastermind, who seemed to have made up his mind on staying.

Tomo awoke hours later to the sound of dinner being made. Her stomach growled at the thought of food made by Haruhi, "Oh, I hope it's pork…" She said smiling to herself as she opened the door. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Kyoya looming over her, "KYOYA!" She hollered as she jolted backwards and landed back on her bed. Kyoya snickered as he approached the fallen Tomo, "I see your at least walking on your foot. That means the painkillers are working." She stared at him as he began to mess around with her ankle. "I'd say that it'll be all better in a couple of days." Tomo stared silently as the cool headed boy calmly set her foot back on the bed and stared back. "What? Surprised to see me?" Tomo nodded as she awaited an explanation.

Instead she got something that she wasn't expecting. Kyoya had pinned her down on her bed and was staring down at her, "Haruhi isn't here, she went to do some errands…" With that he kissed her. Tomo's eyes widened as she tensed up, when he pulled back from the kiss she gazed at him with confusion, "Why…are you.." He smiled down at her, "Because, I find something about you truly fascinating…possibly the same thing that Mori-senpai sees in you." He leaned in closer, "But Mori-senpai doesn't have the balls to do this…" He whispered before kissing her again.

Tomo found it odd that she was responding to such an impromptu action by kissing back,_ WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?, _She was yelling at herself within her mind. She felt a chill go up her spine when she felt Kyoya's hand slip up her shirt and slowly make his way to her chest. But to her relief, this was all stopped short when they heard Haruhi's voice calling from the kitchen, "Kyoya-senpai? Where did you go?" He sighed as he slowly backed away, "We can continue this some other time." He said with a slight smile. Tomo was panting lightly, her eyes glazed over, but her mind was clouded with pure confusion as to what was happening.

She sat up slowly as she watched Kyoya walked out of the room with the same cool headed composure. She heard him tell Haruhi that she was awake and would be out in a few minutes or so. Then silence. He had left, "Damn that man…" Tomo snarled to herself as she held her knees close to her chest, "Why did he…do that for…"


End file.
